


Rise up

by diaanaprince



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Baby, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Steve and Diana try to make some babies, after ares, steve doesn’t die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaanaprince/pseuds/diaanaprince
Summary: They’re broken down and tired.But she wants a family.Steve will give her a family.





	Rise up

she’s broken down and tired  
of living life on a merry go round  
and she can’t find the fighter  
but he sees it in her so they’re gonna walk it out  
and move mountains  
and they’re gonna walk it out  
and move mountains  
\- Andra day, Rise Up

 

“Diana, are you okay?” The silence made his heart drop, and he turned his head to look at her. Laying in bed together in silence for the past hour he’d finally mustered up the courage to speak. Scared? No, he was hurting just as much as she was, but he’d never be able to fix her physical pain. He hated that. 

“I am fine Steve,” she never moved from her position. Her voice was quiet, sad even. It was obvious that she was trying to hide her emotions as she usually tried to, and Steve grimaced. “Why do you ask?”

“Diana, please look at me.” She hesitated. “Please.” She sighed shakily, rolling over to look at him through cloudy eyes with tears falling out of them. Her eyes shut again as the tears fell, there was no point in stopping now or attempting to hide them anymore, because he knew. He understood how she was feeling and wanted it just as much as she did, but she was getting tired, physically and mentally. He couldn’t and wasn’t going to put her through that again. “Do you know if it’s possible?”

“I don’t know. I was the only child where I came from. There is no other was for me to know Steve. There’s no point in trying to see any doctors, they will not help me.” He sighed, frustrated in a way but not with her. “It hurts.”

“I know it does angel.” He whispered into the top of her head and kissed it afterwards. Her body started to tremble in his arms and he knew that she was done. She didn’t want to be and neither did he, but it was coming down to it. “You’d be a great mother. You will be.” 

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” He’d pulled her into his chest to hug her fully and he ran his fingers through her long raven hair. “I want a family with you Steve, but-“

“You’re tired.” He wiped his own eyes, never letting her go. Tears of his own started clouding his vision but he blinked them away. He did as he was taugh nearly all his life, that he’s got to stay strong for her. He would. “I don’t blame you.” The silence came again, interrupted occasionally with the sniffles coming from Diana or tiny sobbed being muffled by Steve’s neck. “We’ll have a family one day Diana, I want you to believe that. Just because we can’t do it now, doesn’t mean we can’t ever.”

“But-“

“It happens here too, some women can’t have babies because of many reasons. But I promise you, we’re going to have a baby. We are going to have a family, and we won’t have to hurt anymore.” She wanted to believe him, she longed to be able to say okay, and to have a baby and be happy. It wasn’t that simple. Silence.

“I want to try again Steve. But it hurts.” She cried again and he shushed her quietly with another kiss and a sniffle of his own. “We can try again.”

“Okay angel. We can do that.”

Babies were not made out of clay in the world of men. 

 

-  
One month. Nothing came. No period. The familiar curl in her stomach was, but nothing else. Sick from time to time. Okay. That doesn’t mean she was pregnant. Maybe she wasn’t. Maybe she was. She didn’t let it alarm her as much as she wanted it to and they didn’t get their hopes up. She stayed quiet and said nothing. She’d been keeping to herself anyways, still sad but partially numb.

Two months. No period. She stayed silent. Trying her best to remain quiet and to herself when she wasn’t feeling her best, avoiding foods that made her stomach churn, Steve’s obliviousness was something to be thankful for now. He was there and considered that questioning her may not be best. He wanted her to be comfortable, content, and eventually happy. Like the Diana he knew. She’d started growing, which meant she needed larger clothes. She wanted to be excited. She did. But she couldn’t yet.

Three months. Twelve weeks, which meant there was only a one percent chance of it happening again. It was time to tell Steve, it had been getting hard to hide already. From time to time she’d wear one of his shirts jokingly, playing it off as she just wanted a part of him. (Though she wasn’t lying.) She was terrified to tell him, every other time she’d lost them and she didn’t want that again. She wanted her little baby.

“Steve,” Eight-Thirty Two on a Saturday morning. It was warm and clear outside, and the sun peeked it’s way through the curtains and found their way into the room. “Are you awake?” He opened an eye, taking in her features. Her eyes were wide, she nearly looked excited. Her lips were curled upwards into a little smile he hadn’t seen in what felt like years. Her hair was sprawled onto the pillow as she tilted her head to be parallel to his.

“I am now.” He mumbled with a smile of his own on his face. “I haven’t seen you smile for quite some time.”  
“Maybe something happened.” She shifted to move closer to him, just enough so that she was an inch away from him so he could wrap his arm around her. He sighed. Clueless. Diana’s smile widened.

“Like what?” He asked, he let his eyes close again and his head rest on the back of her neck and she hesitated. She could draw this out for a moment. “Go on.”

“Maybe we have a family now.” He froze. He felt his heart freeze, his train of thought, everything. Diana laced her fingers with his and squeezed.

“You’re pregnant.” He repeated in a whisper and she laughed quietly. Her smile was bright and wide, just as it was the first time. It dulled and dulled, and now here it was. Steve prayed to god that it would stay, and that he could make it stay for as long as he could. “You’re having a baby.”

“Our baby. Finally.” He started laughing with her, and her laughs grew and they were happy. They were living life happily. They were doing what people did when there were no wars to fight. Living. He kissed her forehead in return of the news and hugged her tightly. Not tight enough to hurt her, but a hug of reassurance. It was his way of telling her that he’ll do anything he needed to do for them, so they’d have a happy life.

His way of telling them that through all they go through, they’ll rise up. And they’ll do it a thousand times again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m proud of this. Leave requests in the comments, I write Wondertrev and Diana x Reader, my tumblr is imaginedianaprince


End file.
